You lost her you Jerk
by Birdiewordy
Summary: Gabi has known Troy her whole life but he changed into to a Jerk and player when they went into high school. He thinks that everything is ok between them. But when he finds out that gabi has a boyfriend how far will he go to get her back or is he to late
1. You have a what?

'Hey so how about we go somewhere today' I looked into the boys blue eyes, its funny to think that someone can be so blind. I mean I've know him for my whole life and we used to be best friends, you'd think that he'd relies that we only talk on Fridays at the same time about the same thing.

I didn't have to answer because his latest came up and started making out with him. It was the same every week, every Friday he'd come and ask if we could do something that afternoon but then the latest girl that he was with would come up and take him away for a make out session.

I watched him as he walked down the hall with ummm what's her name, I think its Jesse. She's lasted 2 weeks that must be a recorded.

I felt two strong arms encircle my waist.

'Gabi, you know he must like her a lot to last this long'.

I laughed at Jack that had been what I'd been thinking, cause troy was the biggest player I've ever met and I've met lots since I know troy.

'Come on lets get to the gym, basketball time' I screamed back at Jack as I ran to the gym.

Every Friday we play basketball that was our first date, basketball we love it here at east high.

'Hey how about we go somewhere today' it was Friday again

'Not likely' I mumbled under my breath.

'What was that Gabi?'

'Nothing' I put on my fake smile, he always bought it. I was getting so sick of him.

'oh, ok anyway what do you want to do I don't have a date today so I thought it would be like old times and you can come play a bit of basketball with the best basketball player ever.' He was so modest

'Sorry I'm busy' I said and right then and there I turned my back on the biggest Jerk in the school.

'What you can't be busy.'

'What would you know, it's not like you know everything about me'

He grinned. he thought he had me there.

'I know everything about you'

'Really do I have a boyfriend?'

His grin got wider

'Yes'

I smiled calmly back at him

'No' I stated, and then I turned my back on him and left him staring at my back as I walked away.

**Please read and review this is my first fanfic so please be nice**

**Steph**


	2. help is on the way

Troy pov

'Hey Chad did you know that Gabi had a boyfriend' I asked my best friend. He just stood there laughing at me

'Hey Taylor' he called over to his girlfriend 'Troy didn't know that Gabi had a boyfriend'

She looked back and forth between us, finally stopping on Chad. Then she turned around and called the whole gang over

'Hey everyone troy doesn't know that Gabi has a boyfriend'

Everyone turned to look at me then all of a sudden they burst out laughing

'And you call yourself her best friend' Sharpay said in-between giggles.

'What do you mean by that' I asked her I had no idea what was going on.

Chad said 'dude she been going out with jack, you know the guy on our basketball team, for about two years.'

'What' I yelled at them 'she can't be I mean I love her'

'You've got a great way of showing it troy' kelis (is that how you spell it) said

I looked at her shocked she was right and I knew it, how could I be such a jerk. I went after every girl that came my way to forget that gabi proberly didn't want to be with me and all I did by doing that was drive her away. I thought of how I only talked to her on Fridays to ask if we could hang out but one of the girls that I was with always got in the way. I felt really bad.

'Well I just have to get her back then' I said in a very sure voice

'To late troy you lost cause you were such a jerk' Taylor said

I looked around everyone was nodding there heads. I sighed

What was I going to do?

'But that wont stop us helping you get her back' Chad said more nodding of heads. These guys were the best friends I have ever had.

'so first get rid of the boyfriend' Sharpay said she looked like her birthday had come early ' goodie I never like him anyway'

'How about we all go to my house and I cook us up something while we plan to get rid of jack' Zeke suggested.

I never noticed until now how great my friends are

'Yey food' both Chad and Jason yelled while running out to there cars. Leaving everyone else laughing at them

'So maybe we could hire someone to make out with him and then get Gabi to see' kelis suggested

'Or maybe get the hire person to convince him that he wants to cheat on her and then get him to dump her' Chad said.

I was listening to all my friends ideas there were so many good ones, though I've got to say that killing him was my favorite but we need him on the team.

'I think that Chad's idea is the best one so far' Taylor said.

'That's only because you're his girlfriend' Sharpay said.

'Well yes that, but it really is a good idea' Taylor responded.

'What do you think troy?'

'I think that it's the best so far but who are we going to use?'

'Well my brother's girlfriend has a twin who has a crush on jack how about her' suggested Sharpay.

'Good' I said

'Now how are we going to get Gabi to come back to me?'

'How about we get back to that after dinner' said Zeke as he brought in the food. Jason and Chad ran over to him to claim there food and half of the rest. It still amazes me how much those two can eat, but then again it is Zeke's cooking.

**Thanks for all those people who reviewed and add the story onto their alerts thingy. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear about who jack is and about forgetting to put in the she said, he said stuff. please review and tell me if you love it or hate it**

**Steph**


	3. accidentally in love

**Disclaimer: oh yes i also own Zac Efron, global warming and mars. **

'Hi my name is Angie' the blonde introduced herself to us. She was perfect for the since she was ready for anything because she really loved him.

'Its nice of you to do this for us' I said

'Its ok as I said I'm ready for anything' I smiled at her and turned to the gang

'So this is what was going to do.

I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about Gabi, her laugh the way her eyes shine when she smiled and how I put myself in the position of losing her I sighed.

_Flashback:_

'_Hurry up troy, we don't want to be late for our first day of high school' I heard Gabi call to me from the bottom of the stairs._

'_I'm coming' _

_I came down the stairs and looked at her, my heart beat doubled, she looked so beautiful._

_Then she burst out laughing_

'_What I asked her a bit put out, maybe I had something on my face._

' _this is so funny cause its like we swapped places the girl waiting for the guy and you how in movies the girl walks down the stair with the guy at the bottom ready to go a date, except we aren't going on a date were going to school' she gave a happy sigh._

_I wasn't sure if she was sighing at the thought of going to school or not going on a date with me._

'_Let's go' I said as we walked out to my dad's car he was giving us a lift today since it was our first day there._

'_So kids you excited about going to high school' he asked us while we were driving there._

'_Yes' Gabi squealed_

'_I guess' I said less enthusiastically as I looked out the car window wishing the summer holidays would go on forever._

_We arrived at the school and boy was it big, oh well it cant be that bad since Gabi would be with me._

_My dad left us and went into the school after saying goodbye and wishing us good luck._

_A blonde came over to me and started hitting on me and I forgot all about Gabi._

_End flashback:_

I sighed and turned over trying to find a comfy place in my bed, it wasn't working. I turned on my light and radio giving up on the idea of sleeping. One of Gabi's all time favorite song came on. I groaned inwardly I just couldn't forget her.

_Flashback: _

_We were watching Shrek 2 in Gabi's room; it had only just started when _accidentally in love_ came on. It was only us two and when we were together it was hard to forget that she was shy mostly since she would get up and dance while singing I love this song, like she was now._

'_Troy come and dance with me' she asked as she took me by the hands and started dancing with me until the song ended._

_End flashback:_

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love _[x7_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _[x2_

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

I never thought how true this song was, I never meant to fall in love with my best friend. I turned off my light and radio and went to sleep thinking of all the good times I had with Gabi.

**Thanks to those people who reviewed and added me to story alerts I hope you like it and if you do please tell me even if you don't like it please tell me**

**Review please.**


	4. Dirty little secret

**Disclaimer: you can always wish can't you**

We were having a party while Gabi was out of town so that Angie could work her magic on jack. I feel really guilty about having to break her heart just to get her to be with me, but as some one famous once said 'alls fair in love and war'. I don't know who said that or what it has to do with the situation but it makes me sound cleverer than I actually am but hey you can always dream.

I walked into the room were people were dancing to see Angie grinding up against Jack. Angie was one of the greatest girls I have ever met but I might just be saying that since she's helping me get Gabi back.

Later after a few dances with some of the girls I looked over to see them making there way over to a bedroom, bless Angie's soul. I walked over to a seat and sat down looking at the people dancing around me.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Omg I love this song I guess it reminders me about my self and what I'd tell girls as a pick up line. I sat in blissful silence listening to the music, just letting everything sink in.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
_

'Hey troy come over her I feel a little lonely' a blonde called over to me across the room. I just shook my head I didn't want any other girl than Gabriella.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or youll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know  
_

'Come on you know you want me' she was now standing right in front of me. I shook my head at her again. I don't know what I had seen in girls like these, they were way to dumb and way, way too sluttish._  
_

_When we live such fragile lives  
it's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_

She just walked away not caring, moving on to the next boy. That was another thing I don't like the fact the sex meant nothing to these people. I guess I can't talk. _  
_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

'Troy I saw what you did' Chad said coming up to me and sitting down next to me 'I'm really proud of you, turning her down I mean. That means that you want you really want Gabriella back. I'm glad I'm helping you.'

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
_

I turned my head to look at him and I smile like never before what he had just said to me meant so much.

'Did you see jack face when he and Angie went into the bedroom? He looked pretty please with himself' Chad said laughing

'Yeah it looked like it was his first time too. I guess Gabi wouldn't let him do it to her cause she a Christian you know no sex before marriage. Jack couldn't wait till then; well I'm glad because of that.

'So you want to be her first'

I nodded

'So does that mean you plan on marrying her' he asked me

'Yeah I guess I love her after all' I responded

'I'm so proud of you; you must really love her if you're willing to wait'

I looked at him he had this really weird look on his face

'Hey what's that look for' I asked him

'What Look?'

'The look you just gave me'

'Oh right that look, it was my I'm so proud of you look because you finally love someone another so much your willing to wait I thought I'd already said that.

Yes I thought I really loved her she wasn't like a piece of meat like the rest of them and she never will be.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?  
Mark has to know_

**i hope you liked the chapter the last two have mostly been back ground knowlege please review**

**if anybody has any sweet Troyella momentes that i could put in the story please Review or P.M me thanks**


	5. Shut up and Drive

**Disclaimer: Thanks i'll take that along with my grammy, please**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed**

Gabi's pov

'Hey babe how was your weekend?' jack asked me over the phone.

'It was good some of the speakers were amazing' I'd been at a Christian youth convention 'you should of come'

'No thanks Gabs, but that's not really my thing.'

'Oh ok' I was a bit disappointed that he didn't share my love of god and that he didn't even respect my belief. But he knew if he complained I would try to convert him.

It was Sunday night and I had just gotten back and I had called him to see how his weekend had been.

'Oh sorry Gabi but my, um, mum is calling me bye.'

I heard the phone line go dead

'Bye jack' I whispered even though I knew he wasn't there.

'Gabi get up'

'Gabi come on you'll be late'

'Gabriella Anne Montez, get up now or you'll miss your bus.'

'Yes mum' I mumbled, I guess no shower for me this morning. I got up and grabbed some clothes and did my hair.

On my way out the door I got an apple to eat on the way to school.

'Bye mum' I shout into the house as I left.

I saw my bus turn the corner, I started to run after it, but I didn't get very far because I tripped over.

Strong arms griped me before my face hit the ground.

'You ok Ella' I looked up into the blue eyes that used to haunt my dreams. Emotions ripped through me relief of him catching me, anger at what he did and I was pretty please that he sound concerned.

'Yeah I'm fine I just tripped over.' I turned to look at what I'd tripped over. It was the biggest box of chocolates I'd ever seen and some beautiful lilies.

'Do you think there's a card' Troy asked as we walked over to them.

There seemed to be a piece of paper sticking out of the lilies.

_Dear Gabriella_ it read

_I love they way you laugh _

_And how your eyes shine when you smile_

_Love your secret admirer_

_P.S I know that didn't rhythm but I suck at poetry_

I chuckled at the last line as I looked around for the person who dropped the gifts off, but I only saw Troy.

'Hey do you want a lift to school' he asked me

'I guess.' I didn't really want one but if I didn't I would be late. We walked over to his car and got in the car ride was in silence except for the radio.

_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go,

Get you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

I got class like a' 57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

If you can baby boy then we can go all night

[Shut Up and Drive lyrics on 

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Cos you play that game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride)

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

we finally got to school and I got out of the car and said thanks for the ride.

'Hey do need me to drive you back.'

'Um yeah that would be nice.' And with that I ran off into the school away from troy.

'So you ready to go' a voice behind me said'

'Yeah' I said as we walked over to his car and piled in.

'LookGabii'msorryaboutforgettingyoupleaseforgiveme.'

I had no idea what he just said but I go the idea in the end. I sat and thought about forgiving him, I'd always found it hard to stay angry at him for a long while and he looked and sounded like he meant it.

'Ok I'll forgive you on one condition you help me find out who my secret admirer is.'

'Deal' he said with a huge grin on his face.

**Hey guys i feel really bad about having to do this but i need alest 3 review if i'm going to update again. i hope you enjoyed the chpater and all the music videos for the songs are in my profile**

**Steph**


	6. 22 steps

**Disclaimer: yep I own Hollywood as well and as I said before Mars**

**Thanks for the reviews they make me soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy. **

_Dear Dairy _

_It's been a month since troy and I became friends again and he rarely left my side, but jack, jacks another story. He barely spends time with me and when he does it seems like he wants to be some where else and in a rush to get away from me._

_On other matters I still don't know who the secret admirer is all I know is that he sucks at poetry. Today he stopped giving me chocolates, flowers or bad poetry instead he gave me a CD with listen on it._

I stopped writing remembering the moment when I first it. I got up from my bed and went over to my CD player and pressed play.

And I know takes 22 steps.  
from the walk to your door.  
Takes 22 steps.  
'Cause I've tried it before.  
And one day I'll knock.  
But just not yet.

If I were him.  
I'd buy the rain coat.  
The orange one.  
That he for paid.  
We'd wait for rain.  
We'd walk by his house.  
In the front.  
Not by the lane.

And I know takes 22 steps.  
from the walk to your door.  
Takes 22 steps.  
'Cause I've tried it before.  
And one day I'll knock.  
But just not yet.

And I'm not so sure.  
That you would not say.  
Get out, don't step in.  
I will never try again.  
I'm not so sure.  
That you would not say.  
Get out, don't step in.  
I will never try again.  
I will never try again.

Takes 22 steps.  
From the walk to your door.  
Takes 22 steps.  
'Cause I've tried it before.  
And one day I'll knock.  
And one day I'll knock.  
Takes 22 steps.  
From the walk to your door.  
Takes 22 steps.  
'Cause I've tried it before.  
And one day I'll knock.  
But just not yet.

Maybe my admirer was trying to tell me something about jack. But I can't get over how sweet the song is.

BANG!

I walked over to my balcony to see troy lying on it after having fallen out of my tree.

'You stalking me' I asked

'Yeah, you got a problem with that.' I laughed at him and helped him up, not taking me seriously

'So now that you're here do you want to watch a movie?'

'Yeah, what do you want to watch?'

'Umm I don't know. What do you want to watch?'

'I don't know, what do you want to watch.'

We kept going like that forever in the end we didn't have time to watch something since he had to go home for dinner, what a spoil sport. But i said that he owed me one so i'll just have to wait till then.

'Gabi dinner time'

**Some things you should know**

**all music videos for songs are in my profile**

**I hate saying this but 3 reviews to continue**

**I need sweet troyella moments so if you have any ideas please tell me**

**Review please, they make me happy and at the moment I'm sick so please I need something to lighten up my day**

**Steph**


	7. Haunted

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews but I've found that if asked for 3 reviews I would only get 3 reviews so for the next time I update I would like 4, let's go out on a limb here.**

**Another thing about reviews if you want me to continue I would like more cause I get lots of hits and I'm put on favorite's and alerts list lots but I rarely get more than 3 reviews I think the most I have ever gotten for a chapter is 5. So if you want me to continue this story I would like some more support, I love to here what you think whether it criticism or not. I know I might seem I like I'm making a big deal about nothing but I feel like I have no support if you can call it that. So** **please review.**

Disclaimer: yep along with my favorite planet mars

It was Friday again and I was walking to the gym ready for our weekly one-on-one matches. I was looking forward to being able to spend some time with my boyfriend since I never get to now.

I heard some people talking in the gym as I was going in but I couldn't work out what they were saying.

As I made my way around the benches I saw 2 people making out. One turned around as I got closer having heard my footsteps.

'Jack what are you doing' I screamed at him, my boyfriend was making out with some random slut. My eyes were filling with tears, I ran for it. He didn't even try to explain he just went back to kissing the bitch. I remembered the 'my mums calling me' 'I have homework' the not wanting to be around me feeling. I can't believe he was cheating on me, why didn't I see it before the tears were streaming down my face as I ran out of the school. I was running like I was running away from what just happened hoping that I was just a dream. I started the long walk home, on Fridays jack usually gives me a lift home but not today, I guess he couldn't care less about me. I got out my ipod and went strait to the play list I had made for when I had my first breakup. The first song came on just as it stared to rain, oh great I thought this is going to be just like in the movies

_Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside_

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me  


I looked back where I had been walking I swear I'm being followed

_  
Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall_

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling

The car that was following me stopped next to me. It was troy.

'He dumped you didn't he?' he asked me as I got in his car

'Why didn't you tell me he was cheating on me?'

'We didn't want to hurt you.'

'well this hurt me more than that could have, at lest if you had told me I could have ended the relationship my way.' I cried at him

**I have written the next chapter so when I get 4 reviews I will update but if I get more than 4 I'll put in a preview for the chapter after that.**

**Some things you should know **

**All music videos in profile**

**I found the thing that enables anonymous reviews **

**Steph**


	8. For you i will

**Thanks for the reviews guys thats the most i have ever got on a chapter yey i'm so happy**

**Disclaimer: yep mars here I come**

He stopped the car.

'Gabi it wasn't your fault that he cheated on you his missing out one of the best girls in the world and when he looks back at it he will regret it his whole life.' He said trying to comfort me all I did was jump back out of the car and ran. I didn't want to hear that. it was my fault that he cheated on me my fault that I drove him away because I didn't have sex with him. I felt two strong arms stopping me from running any further.

'Gabi listen to me it's not your fault ok.' he said as he hugged me. That was when I broke down and cried into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a little while till he coaxed me into his car.

I woke up. It was rain outside and I was still in my clothes. I was hopping that it was just a bad dream but my mind new the truth my ex-boyfriend had cheated me. I must have falling asleep in Troy's car as we were driving to my house. I looked around my room; there was a CD on the end of my bed. I crawled to the bottom of my bed and picked the CD up 'Listen' was written on it in Bold. So I got up and put it in my CD player. I Pressed play

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah

That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do,  
To get through to you

I fell asleep thinking that my secret admirer was the sweetest person on the planet other than troy. Jack and what he had done was out of my mind all i could think of was my admirer.

**So review please**

**Some things you should know**

**All music videos are in my profile**

**I found the thing that allows anonymous reviews**

**i'm taking off the amount of reviews i need to continue because i'm in such a good mood**

**Please review.**

**Steph **


	9. Bad poetry

**Hey guys this chapter is going to be a little different from the others to start off with there's going to be no song. One of my great reviewers said that I shouldn't put a song in every chapter so here it is. I'll also be trying a slightly different writing style. If you like it this way or if you like it the other way or if I some how did a combo of the styles. Please tell me in a review or a P.M.**

**Disclaimer: I heard that mars is rather nice at this time of the year, I think that it could make a nice holiday.**

"Gabi wake up Gabi." I heard some one who sounded like Taylor say to me.

"Gabriella Montez Get up now!" That must be Sharpay she was always the bossy one.

"Come on Gabi please wake up." And there was Kelsi always the polite one.

I opened my eyes to see my three best friends besides Troy looking down at me. Sleepily I yawned thinking how different my friends were not just in looks but in everything else.

Taylor with her beautiful brown skin too her amazing brain was the captain of the decathlon team she was going out with troy Basketball jock friend Chad who has an amazing afro my I say.

Sharpay; Rich, blonde and in love with her boyfriend Zeke's cooking (a basketball player). She's the head of the drama club and fashion club **(that just fits in with her character I don't know if any school has one but hey If yours does good on them) **is an Brilliant singer and has star in 17 school musicals with her brother Ryan.

Kelsi; she quite but her boyfriend Jason (another basketball player) brought her out of her shell and now she's one of the most popular girls in school. She writes the songs for the school musicals and is soon going into writing songs for the big names in Hollywood.

"Gabriella we're so sorry about what Jack did to you" I knew they weren't, they had never liked jack, none of my friends had.

"Umm we found this on your front step" Kelsi said handing me a white envelope with Ella written on it.

I sat up in my bed and took it from her. Inside there was a check for $2000 and really, really bad poetry

_Dear Ella,_

_I know his gone_

_But don't worry_

_Because _

_Now I get the best girl in the world_

_Have no fear _

_I won't cheat_

_Because I love you_

_For your soul_

_From S.A._

Also inside of it there were 3 pieces of paper with letters on them.

_O_

_B_

_T_

"What's going on?" Taylor asked me

"Yeah and who's S.A." Sharpay asked in a suspicious voice

"Well S.A. Stands for secret admirer and for the last month or so he has been leaving gifts for me."

"Oooo what sort of gifts" Kelsi sounding very curious

I got out of bed to show them the CDs and the flowers and the chocolate and the Bad poetry he had given me.

We listened through a few of the songs.

Till, Sharpay screamed "Shopping trip."

"Good idea Shar It'll keep Gabi's mind off Jack." Taylor said when I was getting changed for it.

I came out with my hair down in its natural curls and wearing a simple sundress with white flats **(Pictures in profile)**

"Let's go."

**So what did you guys think and I know it's short. I just want to know what you think with the changes before I continue the story and if you think there's no great difference well I tell there is. **

**First the song, second I put more description in and not so much talk I think.**

**So go review guys **

**Things you should know**

**All music videos in profile**

**I take anonymous reviews**

**3 reviews to continue **

**Steph**


	10. Every breath you take

**Disclaimer: I'm writing this from Mars which is by the way the best planet ever hint, hint, hint the native aliens set me up broadband so that I can update when ever I like to and so that I can read the great stories on Fanfiction.**

I put my shopping bags down on my floor and looked around at the CDs, Bad poetry, Dead flowers and empty chocolate boxes. Remembering the $2000 check and letters I walked over to my bed and picked them up. Wow who ever this person was they must be crazy they just gave me $2000. What was I going to do with $2000? Sitting down I thought back to jack and what he had done. I asked my self was I sad because he dumped me and because I liked him so much. No today hanging with the girls showed me that I didn't love him, Laughing and shopping with them and completely forgetting about him. I realized that for the last month I hadn't needed him in my life because I had troy. Thinking this I also realized that he Jack had only been in my life to fill the hole troy had made when he broke my heart and went out with some Blonde bimbo. Thinking that, I went and had a shower. I let the hot water rush over my body I remembered when troy broke my heart.

_Flashback:_

_I walked into the room of dancing teens looking around I spotted Taylor dancing with Chad. I Walked up to them and said hi._

"_Hi Gabs." They responded._

"_Have you seen troy?" I asked as I stood on tipi toes and tried to see over the heads of dancing teens._

"_No sorry Gabs." Chad said in a way that makes you feel that he did._

"_Chad where is he."_

"_Umm."_

"_Chad!"_

_His hand shakes as he raises his hand and points over to where Troy was making out with a girl who I didn't know. Tears threatened to flow down my face. I started to run not wanting to see any more._

_End flashback:_

I sighed as I hoped out and grabbing a towel I dried my self. Walking over to my mirror I looked at myself trying to find something that could turn someone off me. Why doesn't troy love me. A tear started to run down my face. Turning away I walked back into my room and put on my PJs. walking back over to my bed I found another Cd and another note.

_Ella_

_The moneys for your prom dress_

_Please met me there_

_In the middle of the dance floor_

_I love you_

Walking over to my CD player I put the CD in and hit play

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break   
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you _

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you say  
I'll be watching you _

_O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take _

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you _

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please _

_O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take _

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake _

_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you _

**So go review I hope you like it**

**Steph**


	11. Sweet Home Alabama

Troy's POV

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door calling goodbye to my mum and dad as I went. Walking down the street I started thinking about my plan wondering what Gabs thought of S.A. and his very bad poetry. I was running out of songs now after the first 50 but I had one last one in mind but I'd have to learn how to sing before I could do anything.

Finally getting to Gabriella's house I walked up and rang the door bell as (like every time I went there) admired the beautiful white house.

"Hello Troy." Gabi said as she stood aside so I could get inside the house. I dropped my bag in the hallway and started poking her like we always do these days **(My friend and I do this every time we see each other but it never gets to serious cause he claims he doesn't want to hurt me, anyways I thought It would be really cute if they did this as well tell me what you think please) **running after her into the living room I saw fall over a magazine on the floor and being such a nice friend as I am I went over and started tickling her.

"Troy stop!"

"No never!" I wasn't giving in shed fallen over and it's her fault. In the end I gave in only because she kicked me in the knees making me fall on top of her. Looking into her eyes it was hard to see why jack could of ever of thought to cheat on her, but if he didn't then I would have killed him even if we needed him on the team. Smiling I rolled off her.

"Sorry my mum is making you stay here to night." Her mum was out of town and she didn't like the idea of Gabi being in the house all alone so she called me in.

"No its ok." And really It was ok I mean come on a night with just Gabi and me.

"So Pizza I said brightly."

"So Bolten you owe me a movie." I groaned knowing what was coming. "And since you left me to go have dinner last time I get to choose." I knew which one she was going to choose it's always the same one.

"I'll get the popcorn."

Walking into the kitchen I could hear Gabi moving furniture around. Grabbing the popcorn I walked back into the lounge room to see two mattresses on the floor with lots of blankets and pillows on them and of cause the pizza.

"What are you grinning at Bolten." I turned to see Gabriella standing in the door way with yet more pillows and blankets.

"Pizza." I said still grinning. I jumped onto one of the mattresses and started to get comfy.

"So you ready Montez." I asked her and in response she hit play on 'Sweet Home Alabama'.

When it was coming near the end of the movie and as I predicted Gabriella was crying. **(Anyone else do that cause I do, but I cry in everything though, so It might just be me.)** I moved over to her and put my arms around her.

"Its just so sweet the 'so I can kiss you when ever I like'" she said as more tears fell down her face. Like always by the credits she was asleep in my arms. Grabbing my phone I text the rest of the gang and in 5 minuets they were taking photos of Gabi in my arms and as fast as the came they were gone.

Smiling I fell asleep everything was going to plan

**Sorry this is so short but my dad is putting a limit on fanfiction and cause I read so many I end up with no time to write but there's a lot going on in the chapter so I hope you liked it.**

**Please review **


	12. You lost her you jerk

**Hey guys we're getting to the end of the story only about 3 or 4 chapters left so I would like to ask if in the next few chapters that if your reading this story and you don't review if you would and just tell me what you think of the story. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Well I got to say that Mars is the best planet out there since I own it and all. Though I got to say that I miss earth so sadly I will be coming back to earth in the next space ship that comes my way but while I'm waiting I'll just send this off to fanfiction so you can all read it.**

"I know its Gary Hopper." Chad shouted out as we all laughed at him. We were trying to figure out who my secret admire was because it was the prom in just 2 days.

"No way Chad his brain is the size of a pea he wouldn't been able to of thought it all up." Taylor said to her boyfriend and to see his face when she told was like a light went on his head. Some times Chad can be so dumb but believe it or not he was top of his social studies class and it was the top class in the school. **(And if anyone remembers near the beginning of the story Troy and Chad's conversation at the party that would his brain kicking in.) **

"No way has it got to be me." Jason shouted out everyone turned to look at him.

"Jason, are you cheating on me?" Kelsi asked with venom in her voice so it wasn't that surprising.

"No of cause not Babe." He said in a quivering voice.

"Good." She said as she hit him on the head. Everyone started laughing again.

"How about Zac Efron" Angie suggested. She was sitting with us because Jack being the jerk he was started cheating on her to well that was until she found out. She had been so devastated and so she had come to me, to see how I copped after his cheating on me with her. She claimed that she didn't know that about me and I think it was true I'd seen her twin around since she was dating Ryan but they went to a different school so she must have never seen me or jack before that fateful party.

"No way he would so go for me not gabs." Sharpay said in mock arrogance.

"Hey." Zeke yelled outraged.

"But of cause I would choose you over him any day honey." Sharpay leaned in and gentle kissed him on the mouth.

We all looked at each other and screamed "GET A ROOM!" and then burst out laughing. I love my friends' just look at them the couples they were so cute together. I sighed, thinking back to the other night when I realized that I love troy again. Who would have thought that just looking in his eyes could bring back so many memories? Being in his arms felt so good and just laughing with him made it feel like he had never turned into a jerk.

"Hi Angie." A voice from behind me said. I knew that voice and I'd learnt to hate it. Turing around in the seat I was sitting in, in the pizza parlor I saw the guy who broke both mine and Angie's hearts.

"What is it Jack." She asked all of her frustration from everything he did coming through in her voice.

"Umm." He started to rub the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you would like to get together again some time?" he asked her. I was shocked at him asking maybe he actually cared about unlike me. But if he cared about her why would he go and cheat on her.

"I'm sorry jack but how will I know that you're not going to cheat on me again with another girl. I mean you cheated on Gabi with me and then look what you did." It was like Jack and Troy had swapped places, Troy was the nice guy and Jack was now the jerk. Funny how things turn around isn't it.

"But, Angie."

"No buts Jack. I'm sorry but I just can't get over that just like that." She got up and walked out of the pizza parlor I think that I'd seen a tear flow down her cheek. I got up grabbed my stuff and ran after her. But before I left I heard one last thing said to jack.

"You lost her you jerk."

Running outside I saw her walk into the near by park. Running after her I thought out of all the people in the gang I was the best person to go comfort her. I heard the rest of the girls running behind me. I finally found her sitting at a park bench looking at her nails; tears were streaming down her face.

With out looking up she asked us "was it the right thing to do?"

"Yes it was." I answered.

"You would never have known if he would cheat on you again." Taylor said and well all nodded our heads.

"Group hug!" Sharpay being Sharpay suggested. We all moved in and hugged each other I vowed to myself that Jack would never hurt any of us ever again with out being found dead in a ditch some where.

"Yes group hug." We heard Chad and Jason shout as the boys can and tackled us in to a really, really big bear hug. Smiling and laughing we went back to the parlor just in time for our pizzas.

"So who do you really think your secret admire is. I mean he must be leaving clues." Troy asked me when we were happily munching on our pizzas.

"Well I don't have a clue, but lately since he asked me to the prom he has left more letters for me." I pulled the letters out of my purse and put them on the table. We sat looking at _O, B, T, T, Y _and an_ R _wondering what they could mean.

"Well I think that I could be letters in his name." Jason suggested, we all looked at him in wonder.

"Ok I get it dumb idea." He said looking down at the table.

"No Jas its not it's a brilliant idea." Kelsi said as she leaned in and kissed him.

We all looked at each other knowing what to do and as one we shouted "GET A ROOM!"

**I was going to keep going but that sounded like a perfect place to stop.**

**So go review guys I want to know what you think.**


	13. We ‘re All In This Together

**Thanks for the reviews guys we're slowly getting to 50 reviews. Ok for some of you that may not be a lot but for me that is LOL**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing this from the space ship I caught coming back to earth from mars and let me tell you the view is amazing LOL so when I get back I'll post this for since I cant post it while I'm flying since we don't have the net. **

"Hey Gabs." The girls said as I opened my front door.

"Hello, are you ready for the prom." I asked as we went up to my room. The prom was in 2 hours and we were getting ready at my house for some reason. I mean we could be at Sharpay's house but no we were at mine.

"Yep, I'm so excited. Chad's hiring a limo for us." A dreamy look came over Taylor's face as she said that. Sitting on the floor of my room we got out our dresses and our make up and started doing our nails. Kelsi was snapping away at a camera all the time though for some reason I got the feeling that most of the photos were of me.

"Kelsi why are you taking so many photos." I asked her looking up from Taylor's nails that I was painting gold.

"Well this is our only prom ever so I won't to have records of it." I nodded understanding.

After we had finished our nails and make up we went and grabbed our dresses to put on.

"Hey guys what's this." Taylor called from down the stairs she had gone to get us drinks. We ran down stairs to where she was standing. In her hand she had a black and gold box and an envelope with Ella on it. She walked over to me and gave them to me. I opened the envelope first . . .

_Ella_

_this is for you_

_For now and ever _

_But to see whats inside you will need the key_

_Met one of my friends in the middle of the dance floor and he will give you the key _

_And then _

_And only then will you know me._

_S.A._

There were also more letters in there now I had _T, O, T, B, O, L, R, _and a _Y_.moving on to the little box I opened it and inside it there was a locket and another piece of paper.

_Ella _

_Wear this tonight._

I tried opening the locket but it was locked just as the note had said.

"This Guy is the sweetest guy ever." Sharpay shouted and with that we started to laugh out heads off. Going back to my room we finished putting on our dresses **(Dresses in profile). **Every girl looked beautiful in every way.

Bring

The door bell rang. It must be the boys I thought we were all going to the prom together in a way because the Limo that Chad had hired was for all of us.

Grabbing our handbags or purses we went to the top of the stairs waiting for our big entrance.

"Hello boys." I could hear my mum greet them. "Come in the girls are just about ready. Girls the boys are here." She called the last part up to us. So one by one we went down the stairs. Sharpay went first you could here Zeke's gasp from where I was standing and I was last in line. Taylor went next and by the sound of the laughter the boys were making Chad did something dumb. Then Kelsi and we heard more laughter. Then it was my turn fingering my necklace I started walking down and the first thing I saw was Taylor in Chad's arms bridle sweep style. Looking down I realized that troy didn't have a girl with him.

"Troy where's your date?" I asked him as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"She going to met me at the Prom." I nodded.

Flash

My mum had started taking pictures.

Finally getting away from my mum and her camera we went out side and there was a beautiful white limo waiting for us to get into.

Climbing in to it and sitting down looking out the window was amazing. Looking at the peoples faces as we passed them ooooing and arrring at the Limo and just listening to the song playing in the back ground.

_woke up this morning  
i suddenly realized  
were all in this together  
i started smiling  
cos you were smiling  
and were all in this together  
im made of atoms  
youre made of atoms  
and were all in this together  
and long division  
just doesnt matter  
cos were all in this together  
_

Looking at everyone in the limo I could see that we did belong together. Taylor and Chad talking about 'the chicken or the egg', Sharpay and Zeke talking about his cookies, Kelsi and Jason just sitting together knowing that the were together then Troy and I just sitting next to each other listening to the lyrics of the song or looking out the window. _  
_

_i saw you walking  
in the city  
were all in this together  
the city's changing  
cos we are changing  
and were all in this together  
every twelve seconds  
someone remembers  
that were all in this together  
in the kitchen  
of your rent-control apartment  
were all in this together_

"But how did the egg get laid if it was first." Taylor asked Chad.

"Well then the chicken was first."

"But then if the chicken come first doesn't it have to come out of an egg."__

cmon baby  
i dont mean to rush you  
i only wanted to reach out and touch you  
ive gotta start to open my heart

i know you think  
about jumping ship before it sinks  
but were all in this together  
ask a scientist  
its quantum physics  
were all in this together  
and on the subway  
we feel like strangers  
but were all in this together  
yeah i love you and you love her  
and she loves him  
but were all in this together

"Well I think that his cookies are anything like yours." Sharpay was telling Zeke.

"But his a world famous chef." Zeke argued

"But that dosent make his cookies better than yours." __

you know baby  
theres never been protection  
in all the history of human connection  
cmon darling  
its alright to show me  
you dont ever need to be lonely  
once you start to open your heart

i saw you crying  
i started crying  
cos were all in this together  


Kelsi, Jason, troy and I looked at each other and then started singing along to the song.

_  
and then religion  
its a big decision  
but were all in this together  
_

By now everyone in the limo was singing along to the song._  
_

_were all in this together x12_

By the end of the song I felt a tear going down my cheek we were together and nothing could ruin this night.

**I love that song and I just had to put it in LOL**

**I hope you liked it. If your reading this please review so I know what you think of the story since there's only going to be 1 or 2 chapters left depending on whether I decide to put in an epilogue. **

**Steph **


	14. Cupid's Chokehold

**Thanks for the reviews guys and I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who every reviewed this story.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own high school musical or any of the songs that I have used in this story**

When we got inside of the school we could only see fairy lights every where and lots of teens in formal wear. I was excited about getting to met S.A. but it was hard thinking that it would not be troy the guy I loved.

Everyone was going to a different part of the room, troy went over to where the stage was, Chad and Taylor started dancing along with Kelsi and Jason, Sharpay and Zeke went and got drinks still talking about Cookies. I walked onto the dance floor and started dancing waiting for the person who would give me the key to the locket and the last letters.

5 minutes later Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay and Zeke came over to me.

"We were given this to give to you." Jason said as Sharpay opened her hand, there was a letter _0 _sitting in it.

"And also to give you this." Zeke said as Kelsi brought her hand out from behind her back, in her hand was a deep red rose.

"Oh guys who's it from." I asked them taking the rose and smelling it.

"Were not allowed to tell." Kelsi said. I nodded hopping I wouldn't have to wait long. Looking around I saw that people were leaving the dance floor.

"Umm guys why are people leaving the dance floor?" I asked my friends only to see that they had left as well. Taylor and Chad came up to me when everyone was on the side of the dance floor.

"Gabi we were told to give this to you." Taylor said and she opened her hand and in it was a _N_. I sat down and took all the letters out of my purse that Taylor also gave me.

_Roy Toboltn_ no

_Olton yrobt _no

_Troy Bolton!_

I looked up and Chad simply handed me an envelope.

_Yes Ella _

_I'm your secret admirer _

_I love you _

_Please be my girlfriend_

_Troy._

Also inside to envelop was a key. I inserted it into the tiny hole on the side of my locket. Opening it I found that there were pictures inside, one of me and one of Troy. Smiling I looked around trying to see him but I couldn't.

"What's your answer Gabi?" Taylor asked me

"Yes, but where is he." I said as I looked around again.

_Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da_

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)  
_

Troy was walking towards me I could see the guys behind him doing the Back up vocals.

_It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend_

_And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'_

He was now standing only a metre away from me, just looking at me with eyes full of love as he sang

_I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is_

_We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun_

_(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)  
_

He now had his arm around my waist hugging me closer to him.

_It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son_

_And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)  
_

We started to dance together and soon more couples were on the floor dancing around us.

_I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)_

_It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure_

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)  
_

Troy suddenly stopped dancing and stood in front of me.

_She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
Annoying old man bite his tongue  
I'm not done  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
Man I swear  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song  
But movin' on  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
And we can be on the phone for three hours  
Not sayin' one word  
And I would still cherish every moment  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here  
_

Pieces of paper started falling down from the ceiling. I picked one that was falling past me; it was a picture of me on my bed. I remembered back to the day when I found troy out on my balcony. Looking closely at all the paper swirling around me; I saw that it was all pictures of me or Troy and me together.

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)  
_

One with me asleep in his arms.

One with me coming down the stairs that night and meeting him at the bottom.

One with us just laughing together.

One of me smiling at Troy.

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_

I moved forward over all the pictures and kissed him gently and he kissed me back. If it wasn't for the cheer from everyone in the room the kiss would have gotten deeper.

"I love you Ella." Troy whispered in my ear.

"I love you Troy." I whispered back.

We smiled at everyone around us. I saw the rest of the gang running up to us. Soon we were in a bear hug laughing and smiling and jumping up and down.

"We've finished school." Chad shouted.

"Troy and Gabriella are finally together." Jason shouted, we all laughed.

We all looked at each other and started to sing and soon everyone in the room was singing along.

_We're all in this together _

_Once we know_

_That we are _

_We're all stars _

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand _

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true_

_I walked away from that night with the biggest Smile I have ever had on my face. Troy and I were together along with the rest of the gang. After singing the song with my class mates I had gone over to Jack and said 3 simple words _

_I FORGIVE YOU_

_He just smiled and walked away to a cheerleader. I think I saw them making out later that night._

_I got to go I'm going out to lunch with the gang._

I stopped writing in my diary and grabbing my stuff walked out the front door into the sunshine looking forward to seeing everyone and talking about college.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down next to troy in our booth at the pizza parlor.

"Hey gabs." Everyone said. Troy just turned me face towards him and started kissing me in a gentle kiss. I saw everyone turn to each other in the corner of my eye knowing what was coming.

"GET A ROOM." Everyone shouted at us. Smiling we ordered our pizzas. Looking around everyone had gone back to what they had been doing the night of the prom in the limo. Taylor and Chad were talking about 'the chicken or the egg', Sharpay and Zeke about cookies, Kelsi and Jason just sitting together enjoying each others company. But this time Troy and I were together looking at our friends thinking how lucky we were to have them.

The end

**Well there we go the end guys I hope that it was good enough and you all enjoyed reading it.**

**Please review since this will be the last chance you get.**

**Steph **


	15. i'm back

**Ok guys i'm back from holidays and ready to write a new story. So tell me which trailer you like best and i'll write the story.**

**Disclaimer: all I own is my amazingly big imagination.**

**Narration in bold**

_Actives in italics_

Speech in normal

**Trailer 1 **

**Troy was heart broken **

_Troy in bed with rain pouring down outside his window_

**The girl he loved had left him for another man**

_A red headed girl is holding the hand of a unseen person_

**His friends tell him to get over her **

_Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan talking to a sad looking troy_

'Troy she's not worth it'

**Chad gets his cousin to come visit**

'My cousin is coming to stay for the rest of the year'

**But troy doesn't want to met her**

'Chad if this is another attempt to get me with some girl.'

**But a new girl catches his eye**

_Gabi walking down a school hallway with troy watching her_

**He won't admit it but he likes her**

_Troy smiling at a sleeping Gabi_

**Then he finds out she isn't who he thinks she is**

'Dude that's my cousin'

**Can Gabriella help troy get over it**

_Shows them laughing_

**And can he help her from her cruel past**

_Gabi with tears running down her face with troy standing in front of her with a shocked look on his face_

**Trailer 2**

**They were the most popular people in the school**

_Guys laughing at Troy's joke _

'All I remember is pink jelly'

_Girls laughing and giggling around Gabriella_

**But they had a secret that they didn't want anyone to know about**

_Troy staring at an unseen person_

_Gabi staring at an unseen person_

**They seemed to hate each other**

_Gabi and Troy shouting at each other_

**They were the best actors in the school**

_Gabi walking down a hallway with a smile _

**But behind the act**

"Hey Gabi can I ask you something"

**They were best friends**

_Troy and Gabi having a pillow fight_

**What happens when the secret gets out?**

"No really, wait till Amy hears this"

**What will they do?**

_Troy and Gabi looking worriedly at each other_

**Trailer 3**

"But I thought you loved me"

"Well you thought wrong"

**Years ago troy let the girl he loved go**

_Troy watching Gabi walk away from him_

**He now can't stop thinking about her**

_Troy tossing around in bed_

**He can't sleep**

_More tossing_

**He misses her**

_Troy looking at a picture of Gabi_

**He remembers what it was like to be around her**

_A picture on the wall of troy and Gabi holding hands_

**By chance they meet again**

_Troy and Gabi talking_

**He knows he can't have her**

_Troy looking longingly at Gabi_

**But he hopes**

_Troy and Gabi singing_

**That one day**

_Troy and Gabi laughing_

**She will know**

_Troy and Gabi asleep next to each other_

**Why he let her go**

_Troy and Gabi leaning in_

**Trailer 4**

"Troy"

"Gabi"

"What"

"Are"

"you"

"Doing"

"Here"

**They meet again after a one night stand**

_Troy and Gabi kissing_

**And became friends**

_Troy and Gabi hanging _

**But they couldn't stop thinking about that night**

_Troy and Gabi Dancing_

**And how**

_Troy and Gabi walking along a beach_

**They wanted**

_Troy and Gabi watching a movie with friends_

**Was more**

_Troy and Gabi hugging then breaking away embarrassed_

**But they weren't brave enough **

_Troy and Gabi playing one-on-one_

**Or are they**

_Troy and Gabi Bungi (Sp) jumping _

**Trailer 5**

**Troy was the bad boy who always got what he wanted**

_Troy smoking and drinking with a girl on either side of him_

**Gabi was the good girl who never got what she wanted**

_Gabi doing homework with shouting in the background_

**Then Gabi breaks **

_Gabi running out of a house with tears running down her face_

**Can troy help her to see**

_Gabi running past troy with tears on her face_

**That there was love in the world**

_Troy comforting Gabi_

**And can she help him to see**

_Gabi pointing to an unseen object_

**That smoking and drinking**

_Gabi taking a drink away from troy_

**Isn't the answer to everything!**

_Gabi pouring a drink over Troy's head_

**And can they find love**

_Chad looking at his watch_

**Before**

_Taylor looking at her watch_

**Its**

Sharpay looking at her watch

**Too**

_Zeke looking at his watch_

**Late**

_Gabi laying in Troy's arms_

**P.S i will update "walk away" asap**

**Steph**


	16. and i'm back again

_Ok guys i have a bit of a problem wheni asked for your thoughts on the trailers i kinda came up with a problem cause i got the same amount of votes for one and five. so i would really like it if you told me which one out of the two you liked the most and i'll write that one._

_thanks Steph_


	17. and once again you need to read this

_hey guys my new story is going to be trailer one and its 'out' now if anyone wants to go and read it._

_Steph_


End file.
